meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 007b
8:47:57 PM Nation: Here is for shopping. 8:48:14 PM Kalor: Kalor looks for spells 8:48:35 PM Kalor: ((And eventual fire or water proofed spellbooks)) 8:49:15 PM Nation: You can find a guy who's selling a bunch of spell scrolls. He has all 1st level spells available. 8:49:23 PM *** Nation added Nilani *** 8:49:27 PM Kalor: ((Come to think of it, shouldn't my spellbook already be waterproof?)) 8:49:49 PM Nation: ((Sure.)) 8:50:17 PM Wynn (visor up): ((Right now, just looking for two javelins... not masterwork)) 8:50:28 PM Nation: YOu find them easily. 8:51:00 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) starts browsing the other stalls. Not looking for anything specific. 8:51:17 PM Nation: Roll notice. 8:51:46 PM Wynn (visor up): ((nat 20, 21)) 8:54:04 PM Kalor: ((How much does level 1 spells cost?)) 8:54:24 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks up and searches the crowd. 8:54:38 PM Nilani: ((I LIVE! I'm just looking around to see if I find, see, or hear anything interesting)) 8:56:00 PM Nation: Spell scrolls are x2 what they are in the MM. So most of them are 50 gold. 8:56:01 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) chats with the stall proprieter. "Do you know if anyone sells things here that are fireproof?" 8:56:29 PM Kalor: That cheap? Wow... 8:57:10 PM Nation: ((...do you say that?)) 8:57:21 PM Wynn (visor up): ((lol!)) 8:57:29 PM Kalor: ((No, I'm just sleepy =p)) 8:57:58 PM Nation: Stallguy: Oh, sure, Burley over there sells some everyday goods type stuff. We get a few firebreathers here, so... 8:58:09 PM Wynn (visor up): Thank you. 8:58:18 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) goes to see what fireproof goods they have. 8:58:39 PM Nation: Rope, packs, that sort ofthing. 8:59:14 PM Wynn (visor up): What about... balls? Or something not easily destroyed when chewed? 8:59:50 PM Nation: He holds up a pouch! "Well, you could fill this with sand or somethin, make a ball out of it." 8:59:57 PM Kalor: I'll buy Sleep, summon monster I, Resist planar alignment, ray of enfeeblement, resinous tar, color spray and ray of enfeeblement. 9:00:03 PM Wynn (visor up): Hmmm... 9:00:12 PM Nation: K, just deduct that from your money. 9:00:35 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks at the guy with the best conspiratorial look she has. 9:00:50 PM Wynn (visor up): Is there a place where I might find some... under the table goods? 9:01:25 PM Nation: He holds up his hands! "Hey, I run an above the board business here. I don't do that sort of thing." 9:01:39 PM Wynn (visor up): Oh, no, good man! I didn't mean it that way! 9:02:06 PM Wynn (visor up): I was just wondering where one of my companions might have gotten off to. 9:02:13 PM Kalor: Oh, and master's touch too! 9:02:19 PM Kalor: That's 400 gold 9:02:45 PM Nation: ((He's only got PHB spells.)) 9:03:25 PM Wynn (visor up): Though perhaps I will buy a fireproof pouch after all. 9:03:37 PM Nation: Stall guy: That'll be 250. 9:04:00 PM Wynn (visor up): Two hundred fifty? By the Saint! 9:04:24 PM Nation: Stall guy: Fireproof enchants ain't cheap, lady. 9:04:42 PM Nation: ((Keep in mind that if you fill it with sand, it'll be about the size of a basketball.)) 9:04:42 PM Wynn (visor up): I don't suppose it is also tooth-proof? 9:04:45 PM Kalor: ((Ah, crap...)) 9:05:36 PM Kalor: ((I would have gone looking for a whip otherwise, Master's touch is so awesome =p)) 9:06:03 PM Wynn (visor up): No, I think it best if I pass on that. The money would be better spent elsewhere. 9:06:13 PM Wynn (visor up): Thank you for your assistance. 9:06:21 PM Nation: Stall guy: I'll take it down to 200. I like your face. 9:06:31 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) blushes. 9:07:05 PM Wynn (visor up): Unfortunately, the item in question would be a chew toy for a hellhound, and I don't believe it will hold up long enough to be worth the cost. 9:07:24 PM Nation: Stall guy: Depends on what you fill it with. 9:07:38 PM Wynn (visor up): Would the bag not tear apart? 9:08:07 PM Nation: Stall guy: Dunno. never played fetch with a hellhound. 9:08:46 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) sighs. She knows she shouldn't, but will anyway. 9:08:55 PM Kalor: Then I'll buy magic weapon, unseen servant and hypnotism instead. 9:08:59 PM Wynn (visor up): Two hundred then. Saint forgive me. 9:09:10 PM Nation: Things are bought! 9:09:25 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) tucks the bag in my belt behind my shield. 9:09:52 PM Wynn (visor up): Now... you don't know where my companion might have gotten off to if she were looking for... less than legal purchases? 9:10:13 PM Nation: Stall guy: No ma'am. 9:10:37 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks around for other companions.... 9:10:43 PM Wynn (visor up): Kalor! 9:10:52 PM Kalor: ((Now I can make our monks fists into even deadlier weapons than could ever be imagined otherwise. Mwahahahahah!)) 9:10:55 PM Wynn (visor up): Thank you, sir. 9:11:06 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) goes to where Kalor is. 9:11:23 PM Kalor: Oh, hi there sir knight. 9:11:35 PM Wynn (visor up): Hello, Kalor. Have you seen Kestrel anywhere? 9:12:02 PM Kalor: No, I was browsing the wares of this excellent magic merchant. 9:12:19 PM Wynn (visor up): I haven't seen her since we were in the office. 9:12:27 PM Wynn (visor up): I worry about what she might be getting into. 9:12:51 PM | Edited 9:13:06 PM Wynn (visor up): Ummm... I mean... I worry what might happen to her while she's alone. 9:13:35 PM Kalor: Kalor Mutters "Probably nothing to worry about, knowing her..." 9:14:02 PM Wynn (visor up): Perhaps. I am done here. I am going to go back to the others to see if she has shown herself. 9:14:28 PM Kalor: I'm sure she will turn up in an hour or so... 9:14:36 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. 9:15:20 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) heads back to the pub! 9:15:27 PM Kalor: Kalor follows 9:15:38 PM Nation: Okay, back to the pub. 9:17:34 PM Nilani: ((can I get a non-masterwork cold iron dagger?)) 9:18:59 PM Wynn (visor up): ((assuming I could see you shopping....._)) 9:19:03 PM Nation: ((Sure, 15 gp.)) 9:19:26 PM Nilani: ((eesh. may I haggle?)) 9:19:49 PM Nation: Well, the guy doesn't speak DSL. 9:20:03 PM Wynn (visor up): ((haha lol)) 9:20:27 PM Nilani: ((I could always just look at him horrifiedly when he mentions the price)) 9:20:39 PM Nation: Roll diplomacy. 9:20:51 PM Wynn (visor up): ((just shake your head no and start to walk away... worked for me! lol)) 9:21:17 PM Nation: He'll lower it to 10. 9:21:54 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns a bit and slowly slides the gold towards him 9:23:11 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs the dagger and turns away, grinning like a cheshire cat under a fold of her cloak. 9:23:44 PM Nation: ((5 gold is nothing to an adventurer. To a commoner, it means his family wont' eat next month! Change your alignment to evil. 9:25:20 PM Nilani: Nilani doesn't see anything else interesting and makes her way back to the pub.